


The Underdogs

by moonlightdirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Hand Jobs, Hockey!AU, M/M, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdirection/pseuds/moonlightdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зейн Малик ненавидит абсолютно все, что только может быть связано с зимой. Он ненавидит снег, он ненавидит отскребать лед от своей машины, он ненавидит, как с первым же шагом за порог, мороз жжет каждый оголенный участок кожи, также он ненавидит глупые шапки и тяжелые куртки. И очевидно, единственное, что его не раздражает — его лучший друг детства, Лиам Пейн, юная звезда хоккея и капитан команды их крохотного городка. </p><p>Или история о том, как парни учатся уживаться с холодами канадской зимы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Underdogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752020) by [blackwayfarers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwayfarers/pseuds/blackwayfarers). 



Количество шума, которое может создать команда хоккеистов, отмечающая свой триумф, просто бесподобно. Зейн общается с этими парнями уже не первый год, но это до сих пор не перестает его поражать.

Каждая минута, проведенная здесь, кажется для него чем-то новым. Веселье, прошлые победы, будущие игры и цели — всё повторяется снова и снова. Зейн вскакивает и начинает нервно постукивать пальцами по перилам, переживая за каждый изгиб и поворот игрока. Толпа начинает громко скандировать название команды: «Садбери Вулвз, Садбери Вулвз» — кричат поклонники сквозь шум музыки, льющейся из колонок. Порция водки в его стакане начинает биться о края, когда они дружно начинают прыгать в такт музыке, поднимая свои руки с напитком над головой.

На самом деле Зейн не имеет абсолютно никакого отношения к игре или к хоккейной команде – он своего рода ленивец, если дело касается спорта, и он заинтересован во льде и снеге ровно столько же, сколько заинтересован в походе к зубному врачу, – но в любом случае, он всё же поднимает свой стаканчик вверх и присоединяется к всеобщему ликованию, которое быстро перерастает в рев.

У него занимает некоторое время присоединиться ко всем, так что он старается не закатывать глаза и качать головой, хотя, если честно, он всегда так делает: он просто мило улыбается и пытается влиться в компанию.

Это не первый раз, когда Зейн задается вопросом, как это всё началось. Он помнит, что всё берёт начало много лет назад с Лиама и его младшей Лиги – тогда Зейн был ещё слишком мал, чтобы что-то понимать, но несмотря ни на что, он легко влился в группу спортсменов.

Тогда парень и представить себе не могу, что почти каждый свой субботний вечер, он будет проводить в пригородном бунгало (внутри всё помещение отделано деревянными панелями, ворсистым ковром; это своего рода святыня, или, как гласит легенда, место, где раньше жил Греческий король) пить спиртное, украденное из кабинета родителей и просто наслаждаться этим безумным миром.

— Ты не говорил мне, что здесь будет так громко, — говорит Луи, ущипнув шатена за бок; Зейн подпрыгивает и бочком отходит подальше от него. — Давай, мужик, — говорит пьяным голосом Томлинсон, его волосы стали уже потными и приклеились ко лбу так, будто он только что вышел из душа. Луи улыбается и смотрит на шатена пьяными глазами. Зейн знает, что под всеми его шутками скрывается забота.

— Луи, – предостерегающе говорит Зейн, хотя уже знает, что как бы он не боролся, всё равно он неизбежно будет втянут в интриги хоккеиста.

— Сделай это для меня, чувак, — просит Луи, кокетливо хлопая ресницами несколько раз. – Я сегодня спас команду от чертова хет-трика!

— Я знаю, — говорит Зейн, обнимая Луи за плечи. — Я был там, Лу.

— Ну, блять, почему тогда я тебя не слышал, — говорит хоккеист. — Это несправедливо, друг. Ты должен сказать тост, — улыбаясь, говорит спортсмен; это не саркастическая обаятельная улыбка, он просто хочет, чтобы Зейн был искренен с ним. — Ты должен сказать тост для меня, чувак.

— Ты и впрямь должен, — говорит Лиам, проскальзывая сквозь толпу парней, стоящих вокруг кухонного стола. Он останавливается напротив Луи и Зейна, и дружелюбно кивает, ведь он капитан команды, как-никак. — Он ведь наша звезда.

— О-оу, — тянет парень, будто собирается потрепать его за щеки. — Неужели ты это заметил, Лиам.

— Пять баллов, ты здорово сегодня играл, — говорит Лиам, задумчиво кивая. — Я думаю, что мы должны его поддержать, что скажешь? — бодро продолжает он, смотря на Зейна с огоньком в глазах.

Они дружат уже год, но это не останавливает Зейна от мгновенной улыбки — черт, когда он видит Лиама, алкоголь начинает кипеть и бурлить в его крови, и да, возможно он чуточку влюблен. Малик поднимает стакан вверх и салютует им Лиаму, тот улыбается Малику так, что вдруг смысл этой дурацкой вечеринки и этого глупого вида спорта резко отходит на задний план.

Зейн стонет и позволяет Лиаму обнять себя за талию. Проворные пальцы Пейна тут же цепляют его за петли пояса. Он тепло улыбается ему, и теперь Зейн точно знает, что ему нужно сделать.

— Ладно, ладно, — соглашается Зейн, прочищая голос, в то время как Томлинсон пытается заставить людей замолчать. —Ну, хм... я хотел бы сказать пару слов о Луи, — говорит Малик, поднимая свой стакан вверх. — Он безусловно хорошо стоит на коньках, плюс, я считаю, что ему нет равных в защите. Честно. Так давайте выпьем за самого лучшего игрока нашей команды, за Луи!

— За Луи! — вторит команда, поднимая свои стаканы вверх. Томлинсон смущается, его щеки горят так, словно он только что вернулся с сорокаградусного мороза.

Он быстро всех благодарит и счастливо кивает Зейну, как будто пару минут назад он ничего и не просил.

— Чертовски верно, — самодовольно и пьяно улыбается Луи. — На самом деле я видел тебя на игре, чувак. Я видел, как ты болел за меня, я видел, как ты переживал, когда шайба отскочила от ворот.

— Ты пиздюк, — улыбаясь, говорит Зейн, не давая Луи схватить его за сосок. — Ты заставил меня сказать это дерьмо. На самом деле, я был там только потому, что хотел посмотреть на то, как тебе расквасят морду.

Луи останавливается на секунду, чтобы посмотреть на Зейна, его губы тут же складываются в гримасу удовольствия.

— И твое желание исполнилось, да? — спрашивает Луи, надменно приподнимая подбородок немного вверх, показывая всем свой красный синяк на челюсти, почти скрытый щетиной.

— Эй, послушайте, — с энтузиазмом поизносит хоккеист, словно собирается сказать что-то грандиозное людям, столпившимся на кухне. — Зейн, ты официально можешь быть в команде!

— Он даже не умеет кататься на коньках, — кричит Найл, смешивая водку и Доктор Пеппер. Его костыли стоят рядом, так как он ещё не оправился от травмы, которую он получил два месяца назад. — Великолепный засранец не может даже стоять на льду, не падая при этом.

— Ну и что, что он не может кататься на коньках, но где бы мы были без Зейна, а? — его смех заглушает гогот остальных ребят; Зейн краснеет, и Луи, кажется, нравится к чему это всё идет.

— Мне было двенадцать лет, когда я переехал сюда, я отчетливо помню свою первую настоящую игру после того, как тренер взял меня, совсем маленького малыша из Тандер-Бей...

— Это мой папа! — кричит Гарри, забегая на кухню, словно мотылек, летящий на пламя громкого голоса Луи. Губы Гарри красные от сладких напитков, но, несмотря на это, в руках он держит бокал, полый клубничной Маргариты микс.

— Да-да, наш любимый тренер Робин, — довольно говорит хоккеист, улыбаясь Гарри сквозь толпу. Он тут же пихает Малика в сторону, освобождая место для Гарри. — Он сразу же поставил меня на первую линию и, чувак, я пиздец как испугался. В первом ряду трибун сидели родители ребят, и черт, я не знал никого из них, но они, словно ястребы ждали, когда я облажаюсь. Но я помню, будто это вчера, как я впервые увидел того маленького мальчишку; Зейн сидел в самом конце трибун и, не отрывая глаз, наблюдал за мной. Вы все знаете, как он смотрит. Он словно замечает каждый твой промах.

Толпа тут же соглашается. Зейн слегка хмурится и смущенно смотрит на свой стакан.

Он приходил на каток, чтобы посмотреть на игру Лиама и Найла (а чуть позднее и на игру Луи). Он начал ходить на все их тренировки ещё ребенком, и постепенно это переросло в привычку, хотя Зейн никогда особо не интересовался хоккеем.

Он просто делал то, что делает всегда; это часть его рутины, он не мог даже предположить, что команда рассматривает его как неотъемлемую часть каждой тренировки. Зейн не понимал, как они видели, что он смотрит на них с открытых трибун. Томлинсон широко улыбается, замечая, как щеки Зейна приобретают малиновый оттенок.

— Ты всегда был на каждой тренировке, и я не знаю, чувак, я играл просто для того, чтобы произвести на тебя впечатление, — говорит Луи. — Хотя я даже не знал, кто ты такой.

Зейн краснеет, и черт, это действительно непередаваемое зрелище.

— Хорош, Луи, серьезно, — мямлит парень, толпа тут же начинает, смеется.

Игнорирую слова друга парень увлеченно продолжает:

— Спустя месяц я понял — он даже не из нашей гребанной команды! Я думал, что он отсутствует из-за травмы или что-то в этом роде, я думал, что он звездный игрок, с которым я ещё не знаком. Только потом до меня дошло, что он всегда сидит на трибунах просто потому, что он гребаный болельщик, вот и всё!

Толпа заливается смехом, наполняя воздух ощущением уюта, и Зейн уже близок к тому, чтобы сгореть заживо, поэтому он не раздумывая, залпом выпивает два стакана рома.

— Он наш лучший талисман, верно? Где бы мы были без нашего приятеля, сидящего на трибунах, который притворяется, якобы его это не волнует? Где бы мы сейчас были без нашего якоря?

Луи поднимает свой стакан вверх, и остальные игроки за столом тут же делают то же самое.

— За Зейна! За человека, который всегда самодовольно сидит на трибунах; за человека, который болеет громче всех, когда мы забиваем. За парня, который скрывает, что заботиться о нас. О-оу, только взгляните на него! — весело кричит Луи, наблюдая, как кареглазый пытается сжаться, будто от этого он будет менее заметен. — За нашего Зейна!

Малик краснеет и тут же опускает голову вниз, начиная с интересом рассматривать липкие круги зеленого и голубого цветов на столе, которые, очевидно, остались от старых напитков. Он слышит звук шуршания пластика от столкновения и брызги алкоголя, летящего из разноцветных стаканчиков, полных пива. Слышит, как толпа скандирует его имя снова и снова. Он чувствует, как чьи-то липкие руки ложатся на спину, и Зейн, не раздумывая, широко улыбается.

— Да, спасибо, — бормочет себе под нос парень, всё ещё не поднимая головы. — Ты всё такой же охуенно сентиментальный.

— За Зейна! — снова раздаются возгласы толпы.

Осматривая всех гостей, Зейн замечает, что у хоккеистов есть особый вид одежды. Большинство парней одеты в джерси своих любимых игроков, а сами же хоккеисты высокие, широкоплечие и мускулистые.

Парни смеются над тостом Луи, у большинство из них дружеские отношения, им настолько комфортно друг с другом, что у Зейна порой начинает щемить у сердце. Он понятия не имеет, как он до этого дошел, но теперь он с гордостью может сказать, что тут его второй дом.

Лиам беззаботно улыбается, на нем одет его счастливый свитер Чикаго Блэкхокс (Тэйвз, номер 19), и он проворно наклоняется через кухонную стойку и нежно гладит плечо Зейна, как бы скрепляя сделку. «Ты наш», — видимо, говорит он этим жестом, или, может быть, Зейн просто хочет так думать. Пейн смотрит на пол, затем обратно на Зейна, и неожиданно он резко отрывает руку от тела парня, как будто сожалеет о том, что сделал. Малик определенно уже видел этот взгляд прежде.

— Ну же, поцелуй меня, — пьяно хихикает Луи, хватая Зейна за челюсть. Кареглазый вздрагивает и тут же хлопает Луи по руке, словно тот паук.

Все улыбаются, и Зейну всё это очень хорошо знакомо, ведь это один из способов шатена превращать все свои слова в шутку. Краем глаза темноволосый замечает, как Лиам улыбнулся. Он улыбается Зейну и Луи, поднимает собственный стакан воды вверх (он сегодня водитель). Это просто легкая улыбка, но она словно говорит о том, что Лиам понимает, что происходит в груди Зейна прямо сейчас.

— Не-а, отвали, — отвечает Зейн, но уже слишком поздно, Гарри и Найл проворно хватают его за руки, и Луи, не раздумывая, звонко целует его в щеку.

— Мой мальчик, — сюсюкается Томлинсон, обнимая Зейн за плечи. — Ну что, напьемся сегодня?

— Напьемся! — с радостным возгласом соглашается Малик. Луи отходит от него и начинает смешивать ром с колой, и когда дело доходит до колы, Зейн не медля прокрадывается к нему со спины и быстро целует его в отместку в челюсть. Луи вздрагивает и широко открывает рот, спустя пару секунд он громко смеется и вытирает место тыльной стороной руки. Найл хватает свои костыли, поднимает руку вверх и ударяет Зейна в кулак.

Прошел почти целый год с тех пор, как Лиам, Луи и Найл заключили своего рода пакт, говорящий о том, что впредь они должны тусоваться вместе, и вот спустя только год Зейн начинает понимать смысл их договора.

В шестнадцать он получал мороженое после игры, в семнадцать — пиво и ликер. На самом деле, Малику просто нужно некоторое время, чтобы осмыслить все изменения.

Зейн не любит перемен. Он любит держать возле себя узкий круг друзей, он любит свою большую семью, в которую, безусловно, входят Лиам, Гарри, Луи и Найл.

Это изменение было самым трудным для него. Всё стало намного иначе, чем в прошлом году, эмоции стали гораздо сильнее; победы стали более яркими, а проигрыши мучительными. Он может и не играет за сборную, но он безусловно чувствует любовь, которую парни выражают в игре. Эта любовь как бумерангом отражается в его собственной груди, он сначала не признавал это, но потом понял, что ему это действительно нравится. Не игра — чувство связи его судьбы с другими ребятам, их выигрыши и проигрыши слишком много значат для него.

Это просто захватывающе — быть впереди всего мира, где победа и поражение стали частью его жизни, видеть то, как каждую игру парни балансируют на краю смерти. Парень не может не хотеть соответствовать их страсти: отражение энтузиазма и фейерверков у Луи, сердечную поддержку у Гарри, плавучесть энергии у Найла и безусловно интенсивную рефлексию Лиама — то, как он пытается найти новые способы, чтобы быть лучше с каждым днем.

Задумавшись, кареглазый понимает, что это технически и физически невозможно. Неожиданно кто-то из толпы дружески ударяет его по спине настолько сильно, что Малик тут же начинает кашлять. Невозможно не хотеть быть частью жизни, где полно криков, веселья и всеобщего обожания. Вот почему, несмотря на циничность, Зейн безоговорочно исполняет то, о чем его просят его братья (изготовление баннеров, доставка воды на тренировку, покупка травки у его двоюродного кузена), технически он может этого не делать, но всё же.

Действительно, когда Малик думает об этом, он знает, что делает это всё потому, что Лиам, Луи, Гарри и Найл бесперебойно приглашают его на каждое празднование команды. Как бы он не сопротивлялся, как бы он не говорил, что его это не интересует, он всё равно присутствует там.

Возможно, Зейн и не ступил на каток с девяти лет, но, блять, это просто невероятно, насколько эти ребята могут заставить его чувствовать частью их команды; эти чувства заставляют биться его сердце в разы быстрее, осознавая это невозможно просто не быть частью чьей-то жизни. Быть частью хоккея.


	2. 2.

— Не уходи, — стонет Луи, буквально целую вечность вытягивая из себя эти слова. Он уже прилично пьян, вальяжно развалившись на диване с Гарри, он пытается схватить Зейна за руку, с явными намерениями держать его силой. Сейчас тот момент ночи, когда люди уже окончательно пьяны и валяются где-то, на первый взгляд, без каких-либо признаков жизни, или направляются домой еле стоя на ногах, но Гарри и Луи до сих пор держаться; Гарри держит в руках водку, а Луи прижимает к груди двухлитровую бутылку кока-колы, они по очереди передают друг другу бутылки,стараясь большими глотками смешать во рту напитки, которые немного горчат на языках. 

Найл, тем временем, уже без чувств спит на плече Гарри, счастливо улыбаясь, хоть и находится за пределами ледяной арены. Им, кажется, так комфортно вместе, что Зейн отчаянно хочет свернуться калачиком на их коленях, чтобы наслаждаться теплом друг друга и глупыми шутками, которые будет шептать ему на ухо Гарри.

— Прости, — говорит Зейн, взъерошивая волосы шатена и отходя на шаг, прежде чем Луи снова хватает его за руку. — Лиам сегодня мой водитель.

— Лиам! — пьяным голосом кричит Луи, он вытягивая шею, чтобы взглянуть на кухню, где как он и думал, Лиам уже зашнуровывает свои кроссовки. — Не уходи.

Лиам встает и заглядывает в гостиную, от чего связка ключей в его руке начинает раздражающе греметь.

— Прости, Лу, — искренне произносит он, закусывая губу, потому что и впрямь чувствует долю вины. — У нас завтра тренировка.

Луи хмурится на секунду, и Гарри, не раздумывая, тут же подбадривает его, снова протягивая ему бутылку водки.

— Ну, что уж поделать, — говорит Луи. — Увидимся завтра?

— Да, я приду, — обещает Зейн, ударяя Гарри в кулак прощание. Они оба начинают смеяться, и Зейн неожиданно для всех громко икает. Приторно-сладкий вкус рома на стенках горла заставляет его вздрогнуть. Малик пьян еще не до беспамятства, но находится в опасной близости от этого.

— Увидимся, ребят.

— Люблю тебя, Зе-ейн! — глупо улыбаясь кричит Гарри, и Луи начинает пылко кивать в знак согласия.

— Я вас тоже люблю, — отвечает Зейн, едва не спотыкаясь. Затем он разворачивается на каблуках и следует за Лиамом в темную ночь.

Холодный воздух ударяет парню в лицо, словно жгучая пощечина, стая маленьких мурашек моментально начинают покрыть его тело, Зейн съеживается, и мелкими шагами выходит из душной вечеринки, прямиком в зимнюю ночь.

Свежевыпавший пушистый снег скрепит, точно пенопласт под подошвами ботинок. Короткий каблук Зейна оставляет после себя небольшие ямки, пока он следует нога в ногу за Лиамом, вероятно, к его грузовику; тут неожиданно даже для самого себя Малик начинает заливисто смеется, так звонко, что его шум мгновенным визгом проносятся по всем костям, и Зейну кажется, что этот хруст исходит из-под кожи где-то в области челюсти.

— Что ты делаешь? — недоумевает Лиам.

— Понимаю, почему тебе так нравится снег, — озорно отвечает парень. — Он же хрустит, чувак!

— Ладно-ладно, я и так понял, что ты прилично надрался, — говорит Лиам, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, открывая и придерживая дверь для кареглазого.

Зейн хватается за ручку, но у никогда не было навыка элегантно проскальзывать в грузовик. Пошатываясь, он ставит одну ногу на подножку для опоры, чтобs забраться на сиденье, но эта же нога чтоб её, от туда благополучно соскальзывает, заставляя его буквально в прямом смысле слова цепляться за за жизнь за ручку двери. Наконец, Зейн кое-как забирается в салон без происшествий, он захлопывает дверь, и Лиам не медля садится на водительском кресле.

— Блять, — громко фыркая, говорит Зейн. — Как тебе вообще нравится это дерьмо, Лиам, никогда не пойму этого.

— Снег?

— Чертов снег, — подтверждает Малик. — Ты странный. Он же раздражающе скрипит.

Лиам пожимает плечами, подозрительно прожигая Зейна взглядом.

— Я не люблю зиму, потому что это зима, — отвечает Пейн, что оказывается слишком философским высказыванием для нетрезвой и гудящей головы Зейна. Парень просто медленно кивает, когда до него доходит, что хотел сказать ему Лиам. — Много всего хорошего происходило зимой, помнишь? Вот я люблю все это вспоминать, поэтому зима для меня особенная.

— О, — в очередной раз кивает Зейн, щурясь, в попытках разобрать непонятные для него иероглифы на радио. — Конечно.

Лиам крутит ключ в замке зажигания, и гул двигателя вливает жизнь в его небольшой грузовик.

— Ты же не собираешься тут все крушить, я надеюсь?

— Я даже не пьян, — лепечет Зейн. — Просто хочу прикрыть глаза на секунду, ага?

— Твое дело, — небрежно отвечает хоккеист.

Прежде, чем они начинают ехать, Лиам небрежно кладет свою руку на колено Зейна. Хоть, это и длилось всего мгновение, Зейн точно думает, что это ему не показалось — он мог поклясться, что чувствовал тепло ладоней Лиама через ткань своих джинсов.

Ночь пролетает мимо них в дымку тумана. Зейн держит глаза открытыми всего пару секунд, но этого достаточно, чтобы он мог уловить размытые видения яркого света и снега, хлопьями летящего с небес, словно пена морской волны во время прилива или маршмеллоу, слипшиеся в огне костра.

Зейн облокачивается лбом на болезненно-холодное окно, чувствуя, как холод постепенно начинает рассеивать дурман в его голове. То что он уже не чувствует лба, способствует отступлению пульсирующей головной боли.

Даже когда его газа закрываются, а мир исчезает в расплывчатых огненно-оранжевых лучах фонарей, у Зейна есть две вещи, за которые он держится: холод у виска и нежный голос Лиама, тихо поющий с радио песню своим милым фальцетом.

Зейн не помнит, когда начинает клевать носом, но следующая вещь которую он замечает — это прикосновение руки Лиама, когда тот начинает похлопывать его по щекам.

— Что? Где мы? — хрипит Малик, еле разлепляя глаза.

— Мы приехали, идиот, — смеется парень. — Давай, просыпайся.

У Зейна занимает несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, где он. Двигатель грузовика выключен, слишком громкий скрип от мороза, кусающего стойкий металл, и заставляют Зейна почувствовать приятный холод в уголке губ от скопившейся там влаги, пока он дремал. Вытирая рот рукавом кожаной куртки, Зейн берет руку Лиама и выпрыгивает из грузовика настолько ловко, настолько может себе позволить еле стоящий на ногах парень.

— Дерьмо, по-моему, я и впрямь слегка перепил, — бормочет Зейн, идя за Лиамом к двери, попутно наслаждаясь звуком его смеха.

Зимний холод, который в обычной ситуации показался бы Зейну омерзительным, сейчас играет ему даже на руку, он противно щипает его за щеки, тем самым моментально отрезвляя разум, пока Лиам ищет нужный ключ.

— Ладно, тогда сколько сейчас, черт возьми, времени.

— Половина второго ночи, — шепчет Пейн. — Ты только не шуми там, хорошо?

Наконец, Лиам находит нужный ключ, он поворачивается к парню, и кладет его в подставленную ладошку.

— Договорились, Зейни?

— Нет, нет, всё будет прекрасно, — заверяет его Зейн. К подтверждению своих слов, Зейн делает шаг назад, разворачивается на каблуках и врезается лбом прямо в закрытую дверь.

— О, черт, — стонет Лиам.

Единственное, что сейчас может чувствовать Зейн — это свою голою поясницу, которую мороз обжигает, словно огонь, когда он падает на задницу в слишком низких джинсах. Остальные части его тела слишком онемели, чтобы чувствовать что-то ещё, поэтому Зейн на задворках своего разума надеется, что не разбил нос.

Лиам наклоняется, и озабоченно смотрит на парня с необычно большими для него глазами и лицом белее, чем снег под его задницей. Зейн машинально облизывает свою верхнюю губу (он чувствует, будто под его носом поселилась грубая щетка для ковра, но это все лишь результат отсутствия бритья в течение пяти дней, и, к счастью, никакой крови он не находит), Лиам не раздумывая взрывается громким смехом.

— Так что, договорились, Зейни? — повторяет Лиам.

— Мне просто нужна… Мне вообще-то, нужна твоя рука — отвечает Зейн, нерешительно смотря ему в глаза.

Зейн изо всех сих старается молчать, правда, но смех все равно вырывается из его рта. Трудно не засмеяться, когда Лиам смотрит на него с гримасой волнения и удовольствия. Смех растворяется, как пузырьки лимонада, поэтому Зейн запрокидывает голову, чтобы отпустить их. Оказывается, что это была чертовски плохой идеей, потому он походу хорошо приложился головой об землю. Зейн не может перестать смеяться, так как сильно пьян, он застывает на секунду, вспоминая тост Луи, и черт, Малик понимает, что теперь он в команде.

Он часть гребанной команды.

— Так мы теперь в одной команде? — спрашивает Зейн. Он знает, что ему будет жутко стыдно с утра. Вопрос только в том, чем он будет смущен больше: глупыми разговорами или тем, что врезался в дверь. Но это будет завтра.

— Что? — спрашивает Лиам, пытаясь спрятать беспокойство за улыбкой, потому что, скорее всего, он думает, что у парня сотрясении или что-то в этом вроде, раз он несет такую хрень.

— Так сказал Луи?

— О, — облегченно выдыхает хоккеист. — Конечно, Зейн. Ты, безусловно, звезда вечера.

— Хорошо, — лепечет он. Даже если Зейн и знает это, он понятия не имеет о том, как устроен хоккей, его это не волнует, потому что это единственное, что не дает ему уснуть прямо сейчас, это ослепительная улыбка Лиама.

— Давай, — говорит Лиам, протягивая Малику руку, которую тот просил.

И тот не раздумывая хватается за неё.

Так или иначе, несмотря на все преграды, они вдвоем поднимаются по лестнице, к спальне Лиама, не разбудив при этом ни одного из домочадцев. Все плывет; Зейн в своем нетрезвом уме может держать только две вещи: как заставить себя не смеяться и как держаться за руку Лиама, словно за спасательный круг.

— Кровать, — журчит кареглазый, делая ошеломляюще быстрый для пьяного человека шаг к своей цели.

— Даже не думай, — говорит Пейн, оттягивая Зейна за воротник от соблазнительно-мягких подушек, обещающих ему сладкий сон.

— Сначала зубы.

Зейн на автомате шагает за парнем, потому что он слишком изнурен, чтобы принимать собственные решения. К счастью, ванная комната всего через зал от спальни Лиама; хоккеист закрывает за ними дверь, как только они оказываются внутри.

Они чистят зубы в теплой, пьяной тишине. Запасная щетка Зейна (зеленая, на постоянном проживании в ящике над раковиной у Лиама дома; а ещё она светится в темноте) сидит в кружке вместе с щетками остальных членов семьи, что заставляет его улыбнуться. Он переносит вес с одной ноги на другую, пока пытается стоять и держать глаза открытыми одновременными, временами поглядывая на то, как Лиам выдавливает небольшое количество пасты на щетинки. Им так невероятно легко и уютно просто стоять плечо к плечу, чистить зубы, ловя взгляды друг друга в зеркале и глупо улыбаясь из-за белой пенки зубной пасты на верхней губе. Такое простое дело для двоих перед тем, как они вместе пойдут спать, и перед Зейном пролетают сотни ночей, которые они могли бы провести вместе, как эту.

Они были бы вдвоем, как сейчас, с забавными разноцветными кусочками мыла разной формы, например, тюльпанов, а над ванной весит занавеска с огромной картой мира, нарисованной на ней; в воздухе бы был приторный, но не раздражающий запах духов сестер Лиама, по утрам они бы чистили зубы перед школой бок о бок, а после нее и до поздней ночи смотрели бы марафоны фильмов 80-тых годов по телевизору. И жить вместе для них было бы также непринужденно и легко, как дышать, обмениваясь этими крошечными, но значимыми моментами изо дня в день. И даже если это будет не так, и они не будут проводить каждое утро вместе, прямо сейчас они ловят отражения друг друга в зеркале и улыбаются с губами, белыми от зубной пасты.

— Тебе нужен ополаскиватель? — спрашивает Лиам, не стирая с лица улыбки.

— Что? — Зейн только сейчас заметил, что он так и не почистил зубы нормально. Его язык покалывает от привкуса мяты, смешивающейся со сладким ромом во рту. — А, точно. Да, конечно.

Лиам слегка улыбается, видимо, от рассеянности парня, протягивая розовый колпачок от баночки с мятным ополаскивателем и разворачиваясь обратно к зеркалу. Затем он выдавливает на ладонь несколько капель жидкого мыла и умывается, улыбаясь ещё сильнее, и Зейну кажется, что тот телепатически слышит его глупые фантазии: они оба возле зеркала, говорятся ко сну, смотря друг на друга и смеясь. И все получается так же, как и представлял Малик.

Зейн ополаскивает рот несколько раз, вытирая пасту вокруг рта и закрывая кран. Они оба вытирают лицо махровыми розовыми полотенцами (когда живешь в доме, где вокруг они женщины), будучи полностью удовлетворенными, что теперь у них не окажется никой пены где-нибудь на подбородке.

— Кровать? — переспрашивает парень, более требовательно в этот раз.

— Да, кровать, — соглашается Лиам, кладя руку Рейну на поясницу, как он это делал прошлую часть ночи.

Зейн буквально летит в комнату Лиама. Неловкие вопросы, кто и где будет спать закончились ещё пару лет назад; больше никаких одеяла и подушки на ковре возле кровати и еще более неловких предложений ещё Пейна поменяться местами в этот раз. Сейчас они просто делят кровать, и у Зейна есть достаточно времени, чтобы снять джинсы, пинком отправив их куда-то под кровать, запрыгнуть под одеяло и упасть на подушку. У Лиама на это уходит чуть больше времени; он вешает свою джерси Блэкхокс на стул и влезает в полосатые пижамный штаны почти так же быстро, как минутой ранее кое-кто пересек эту комнату (почти). Он включает свет и поднимает джинсы Зейна с пола, аккуратно складывая их на том же стуле у письменного стола. Затем парень устанавливает будильник и кладет телефон на прикованную тумбочку, возле ночной лампы. Зейн снова представляет, что это может происходить каждый день, так обыденно. Их маленькая рутина.

Обычно Зейн держится достаточно долго, чтобы завязать паленую беседу перед сном, но сон затягивает его быстрее, чем он успевает понять это. Его мышцы ломит так, будто он весь день носит тяжести, а внутри глаз неприятно тянет, что почти больно. Он пытается держать глаза открытыми, что поблагодарить Лиама за то, чему даже не может дать названия (мы в одной команде; я в твоей команде), но Зейн просто истощен.

Последнее, что он видит перед сном — Лиам, натягивающий свободную белую футболку, и мышцы его спины, играющие под кожей, когда он это делает. Последнее, что слышит — это его сладкий смех над тем, как Зейн свернулся на постели. А последнее, что он чувствует, так это парень, заползающий под их общее одеяло, натягивает его до подбородка Зейна. 

\--

— Зейн?

Первые барьеры между миром сновидений и явью начинают рушиться (он в главной роли научно-фантастического фильма, и него есть какие-то супер-способности, которые ему не дано будет увидеть в жизни, потому что он всего лишь читает свой текст перед зеленым экраном. Лиам там? Или просто его настоящий голос смешался с фантазиями?), и Зейн ворчит, пытаясь перевернуться на живот.

— Зейн? — в этот раз более настойчиво зовет его Лиам, безусловно, в реально жизни. Зейн чувствует нежное прикосновение его руки к своей щеке. — Прости, чувак.

— Что? — произносит Зейн, еле открывая один глаз.

— Прости меня, — говорит Лиам снова. — Но ты пойдешь на тренировку сегодня? Если ты решишь поспать, то это, конечно, круто, но если ты хочешь пойти, то должен встать прямо сейчас.

— Я иду, — говорит Малик; слова, вылетающие из его сухого, как пустыня, горла, звучат так, будто прорезают громадные трещины в асфальте. Он соглашается не задумываясь, хотя, это чертовски тяжело — он приложил геройские усилия, чтобы привстать на локтях, а его голова неистово трещит от похмелья, будто ток пропустили ему через мозги, и после этого ему действительно хочется остаться в постели Лиама. — Который час?

— Почти одиннадцать, — отвечает Лиам. — У тебя есть двадцать минут, хорошо?

Наконец, воскреснув из мертвых, пару раз медленно проигравшись от яркого света, рвущегося сквозь шторы, Зейн бросает свой первый трезвый за сегодня взгляд на Лиама. Одетый только в пижамные штаны (клетчатые, цветов канадского флага, надетые поверх его боксеров), возвышается над кроватью, где лежит Зейн, такой мускулистый и сильный, но в то же время такой нежный и милый, благодаря мягкому свету, пару, идущему из ванной комнаты и его слабой улыбке. Он только что из душа (Зейн расплывается в улыбке, вспоминая, как Лиам любит холодный душ после изнурительной тренировки), его волосы торчат во все стороны и все ещё немного влажные, а пар все ещё исходит от крепкой мужской груди. Когда Лиам, наконец, убедившись, что Зейн не собирается вернуться ко сну, протягивает руку с двумя красными таблетками аспирина в ладони.

— Как же я тебя, блять, люблю, — расцветает Зейн, забирая таблетки.

Лиаму, кажется, это понравилось; краснота на его груди после душа, кажется, распространяется по всей шее и щекам, когда он улыбается ему в ответ. Лиаму всегда нравилось понимать, что может быть полезным для кого-нибудь, но Зейн знает, что ему нравится куда больше, когда его за это благодарят.

— О-о, а ещё, — начинает Лиам, пододвигая стул ближе к кровати, — вот, держи, — он протягивает ему банку Red Bull. — Чувствуешь себя лучше?

— Все ещё дерьмово, — отвечает парень.

— Эй, тебе, по крайней мере, играть сегодня не нужно, — говорит Пейн, чуть наклоняя голову вперед. Теперь он немного неловко сидит перед Зейном, потому что ему больше нечего ему дать, остается только развивать диалог и наблюдать, как Зейн запивает таблетки энергетиком. — Бедный Луи, вот ему будет плохо сегодня.

— Помнишь, когда его вырвало прямо на льду? — хихикает Зейн.

Лиам тоже присоединяется, выпуская смешок. — Ага, вот же придурок.

— Э-эй, ты, вообще-то, о моей команде говоришь, — улыбается Малик. Это выражается у него непроизвольно, как это было вчера, и внезапно воспоминания вчерашнего вечера снова всплывают у него в голове. Улыбка Лиама помогает ему справиться с жутким похмельем, и эти слова уже не кажутся ему такими странными. Кое-что, кажется, разжигается в его груди, как когда на уголь начинает дуть ветер, что заставляет его становиться горячее и светиться ярко-оранжевым, как сейчас, чуть ниже легких Зейна.

— Твоя команда, — говорит Лиам. Он пытается сдерживать улыбку, но у него это плохо получается. — Ты разве помнишь, что сказал это? Ты был просто еле живой.

— Я много чего сболтнул, да? — спрашивает Зейн. Обычно он ненавидит напиваться, потому что после этих ночей, он находит слишком много вещёй из-за которых становиться неловко, но сейчас у него какой-то иммунитет к этой мелочи.

— Ну, как сказать, — говорит хоккеист. Он проводит рукой по своим коротким волосам; Зейн почти слышит этот шелест, и парню почти щекотно, будто это сейчас он в очередной раз проводит рукой по «ежику» Лиама. — Ты может и дальше говорить это, если хочешь, — произносит Пейн, а Зейн медленно кивает.

— Правда? Я… Я имею в вид, ты правда хочешь этого?

— Да, — без промедления отвечает Пейн. — Кто ещё кроме тебя придет посмотреть на обычную тренировку, даже с похмельем?

Фраза про тренировку, кажется, разбудила Лиама, и он быстро тряхнул головой и посмотрел на часы. — На этой ноте и закончим — ещё пятнадцать минут.

— Отлично, — вдыхает с закрытыми глазами Зейн. — Я встаю, встаю.

— —

Грузовик уже полностью готов к дороге, когда Зейн, одетый во вчерашнюю одежду, спускается по лестнице на кухню. Он сумел отмыть остатки ночи с лица (разлепил глаза, с помощью щетки и пасты избавится от тягучего похмельного вкуса во рту, отмыл липкие пятна неизвестного происхождения, судя по цвету, это какой-то напиток, скорее всего, ликер Луи, случайно пролитый на него) и чувствует себя лучше, хоть не намного, но сможет прожить этот день.

— Привет, Зейн, — дружелюбно приветствует его Рут, сидя на кухне с газетой и миской каши.

— Хей, Рути, — говорит Зейн. — Где Лиам?

— Складывает свои вещи в грузовик, — отвечает девушка, указывая ложкой на дверь. — Выглядишь помятым, приятель.

— Победная вечеринка, — говорит Зейн, сжимая губы и приподнимая кулак, в знак объяснения. Тут смеется.

— Да, такое случается, если пол ночи проводишь с пьяной кучкой подростков, знаешь, — смеется Рут. — Поэтому я и старалась избегать вечеринки хоккеистов в старшей школе. Голова, должно быть, трещит, да?

— Ага, просто ужасно. Эй, как там с университетом? — спрашивает Зейн. Он засовывает руки в карманы джинсов, делая шаг вперед. Зейн знает Рут почти столько же, сколько знает Лиама, и, хотя, она совсем немного старше парней, кажется, будто она живет в другом мире. И, вообще-то, их разговоры должны быть сейчас чертовски неловкими (Рут видела позоры Зейна столько раз, что и не сосчитать), но они проходят, на удивление, легко и приятно. То же самое со всей семьей Лиама, они так легко впустили этого маленького кареглазого мальчика в свою жизнь, ещё когда он в первый раз остался у Лиама с ночевкой в одиннадцать лет. Он может поболтать с Рут так же свободно, как с собственными сестрами.

— Там мило, что ты спросил, но тебе правда нужно идти, парень, — говорит сестра Лиама. — Вот, возьми маффин. Мама купила штук сто из магазина Тима для её церковных заморочек.

— Спасибо, — говорит Малик и берет четыре маффина из коробки, сидя напротив Рут. — Для Лиама, я столько в одиночку не съем, — объясняет он, когда ловит удивленный взгляд Рут.

— О-у, ты такой заботливый, — девушка наклоняет голову в сторону. — Определенно не хоккеист.

Странно, но Зейн сдерживает себя от того, чтобы исправить её. Нет, он часть команды сейчас, но ещё раз обдумывая это в голове, он понимает, как глупо это прозвучит для неё. Это деталь имеет значение только для него.

— Спасибо, Рут, — все равно произносит Зейн.

— Ты придёшь на ужин? — спрашивает девушка. — Я приготовлю ирландское рагу.

— Э-м, да, наверное.

Зейн прижимает свои маффины к груди, пытаясь натянуть свои расшнурованные армейские ботинки. У него это занимает немного больше времени, чем обычно, потому что он почти лишается своего завтрака, еле спасая его от встречи с полом. Он хватает свою куртку с вешалки справа от него и бросает её через плечо.

— Увидимся, Рут.

— Повеселись там с Лиамом, — рассеяно произносит Рут, перелистывая газету. С её ложки капает молоко, когда он понимает её после того, как перемешала кашу, и Зейн хмурится.

— Да, как скажешь, — говорит Зейн, интересуясь, с каких пор несколько часов ничего неделания в холоднющей арене, пока Лиам нарезает круги по катку, называют весельем, но, тем не менее, он пропускает это мимо ушей.

Но Зейну не приходится долго об этом думать, потому что как только он ступает за порог, его встречает ухмыляющийся Лиам. Грузовик готов ехать: огромная хоккейная сумка удобно утроилась в багажнике Лиама, окруженная плитками и мешками бетона; окна внутри начинают запотевать от духоты внутри. Все, что нужно Лиаму уже внутри, так что они готовы.

— Ну что, готов идти? — спрашивает Лиам. Металлические кольца на его пальцах скрипят, точно сломанные колокола, когда Лиам проводит рукой по капоту.

— Ага.

Похмелье убивает Зейна, и все, чего он, конечно, с нетерпением ждет — это пара часов на катке с черничным маффином. Для кого-то это утренний кошмар, но Зейн встречает это с улыбкой на лице, карабкаясь на переднее сидение грузовика, все еще неуклюже обращаясь с ручкой.

Ну, наверное, это и есть то самое веселье?


	3. 3.

Ко времени, когда Зейн заканчивает свою сигарету и выходит на арену, большинство игроков из команды уже на льду. Место по-раннему тихое: металлические ворота в фойе открыты, двери оставлены не запертыми. Зейн мог бы пойти в любое место, если бы захотел (и он делал это, пару раз, заходя в техническую кабинку, где игрался с кнопками, как вдруг на арене играла AC/DC), но он просто идет по туннелям и выходит на стадион, чтобы сесть.

Это уже перестало быть тем, к чему они привыкли, будучи детьми. Трибуны почти пусты: нет ни одного родителя, пришедшего посмотреть на тренировку своего ребенка (черт, большинство игроков даже не отсюда, их родители в тысячи миль от них), никаких групп детей, ходящих на фигурное катание, облокачивающихся на бортик после тренировки, всего лишь Зейн, спускающийся по ступенькам к сиденьям прямо за бортиком.

После поисков по карманам смятого орехово-бананового маффина, которого он оставил (Лиам с удовольствием поедал свою часть в машине), Зейн расстегивает пальто и позволяет ему упасть сзади него. Он ест свой завтрак, одновременно сканируя игроков, по инерции ища Лиама.

Зейн хорош в этом. Сначала он смотрел на номера (Пейн 19 спрятано среди других, как коварный поиск слов), но сейчас он может опознать Лиама инстинктивно. Он не самый высокий, не самый быстрый, его волосы пострижены очень коротко, и они не показываются из шлема, но Зейн все равно может найти Лиама, всего лишь бросив взгляд вокруг.

 

Есть что-то в том, как Лиам катается. В нем есть скольжение, он делает это не намеренно, будто даже не пытаясь. Зейн видит это каждый раз, когда Лиам катается на льду, будто плывет. Другие игроки обычно используют слишком много силы для этого (Луи может прокатиться от одного конца льда до другого за несколько секунд, и никто не сможет его догнать) или танцевальные движения, все в Лиаме было лишь гладким. Даже тогда, когда он владеет клюшкой, он катается так, будто находится в воде, окруженный волнами, быстрый, но не нестабильный.

 

Зейн успел откусить маффин несколько раз, когда замечает Лиама. Он проезжает по кругу с Луи с другой стороны, оба двигаются настолько легко, будто прогуливаются в парке. Зейн не заинтересован в катании на коньках, но он представляет, что это круто, двигаться с другом вот так, будто они на одном уровне. Ноги Луи и Лиама двигаются в унисон, правая и левая, каждый шаг подходит друг к другу. Очень легко понять, почему они играют в одной линии, почему пишутся статьи в местной газете об их химии; они смотрятся вместе идеально.

 

Сложно не думать об их разговоре, но Зейн может угадать его. Скорее всего, они разговаривают о тренировке, зная Лиама, и каким он становится до и после того, как проводит хоть какое-то время на льду. Лиам всегда старается сделать больше заездов, спринтов, вообще всего во время тренировки. Даже тогда, когда остальная часть команды полностью выжата, Лиам будет все еще стараться, добавляя лишние пять кругов для себя, старается до боли (и Зейн проводит вечера, кладя лед на его спину и ноги). С другими это было бы показушностью, но команда, кажется, понимает, что Лиам просто пытается заполнить ту его часть, где он считает себя не достаточно хорошим. И они знают, что это не то, из-за чего подтрунивают над товарищем.

 

Зейн знает это из-за вещей, которые он слышит на вечеринках, от других игроков. Впрочем, они говорят о том, какой Лиам кретин, но это всегда произносится с добротой. Когда Лиам развлекает Луи в другой части дома, Зейн слушает о Лиаме, который существует где-то там, на льду. Эта часть Лиама, которую Зейн не видит из-за скамейки, и Зейну приходится трудно с пустым местом в его сердце, поэтому он пытается заполнить его сам.

 

Все это ужасно. Лиам на льду, с Луи, с его реальной командой, говорящей глупые вещи, шутит про хоккей, или Тренера Робина, или о прошлой игре, что заставляет их всех смеяться (Зейн иногда слышит тихий смех Лиама, низкий и теплый), и Зейн все это смотрит из-за бортика. Так было всегда: Лиам, его жизнь на льду и его жизнь с Зейном; они часто находятся вместе, но от этого не легче. Всегда приходится вдохнуть несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоить тяжесть на груди.

 

— Привет, Зейн.

 

Зейн быстро поворачивается, кидая остаток маффина и горстку крошек на землю. С другого конца ряда Найл хромает к нему на костылях. Сложно передвигаться из-за узкого прохода, но Найл не жалуется; костыли издают громкие звуки, ударяясь о пластиковые сиденья. Когда он доходит до Зейна, то уже тяжело дышит.

— Как себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Зейн.

 

— Как дерьмо, — счастливо говорит Найл. – Ты?

 

— Тоже, — отвечает Зейн. – По крайней мере, нам не надо играть, а?

 

— Точно, — говорит Найл. Садясь удобнее на сиденье, Найл облокачивается на спинку и склоняет голову на плечо Зейна. – Ты ведь оставался у Лимо прошлой ночью?

 

— Ага, — произносит Зейн. – Знаешь, слишком далеко и слишком грязно.

 

— Ты часто там останавливаешься, ха? – спрашивает Найл. Это звучит достаточно невинно, но Зейн слышит что-то в голосе Найла, означающее начало разговора.

 

— Конечно, — отвечает Зейн. – Наши семьи близки. Пейны любят меня. Эх, я думаю, что я им нравлюсь.

 

Найл громко смеется, и Зейн чувствует, как это раздается в его груди, точка их соприкосновения превращает звук в вирируемое прикосновение.

 

— Ха, кому бы не понравился?

 

— Как твоя нога, чувак? – спрашивает Зейн, с каждым разом ощущая все больше и больше, что Найл пришел сюда не просто поболтать.

 

— Пару месяцев, и я вернусь на лед, — говорит Найл. Зейн чувствует, как тот пожимает плечами. Удивительно, как Найл может встречать дерьмовые ситуации с улыбкой. Найл просто принимает их, даже не стараясь. – Это отстой, но, по крайней мере, я могу понаблюдать, как они играют. У меня никогда не было шанса просто посмотреть на них, и они настолько хороши. Я даже, думаю, стану фанатом.

 

— Ты и я, да? Можем делать сценки. Петь песни.

 

— Всегда удивлялся, почему у хоккея не черлидерш, — говорит Найл. – Нам, что, поддержка не нужна?

 

— Может, потому что черлидерши упали бы на льду?

 

Найл думает об этом пару секунд, медленно кивая:

 

— Вообще-то, да, это имеет смысл.

 

— Тем более у вас есть человек, играющий на органе, и он может играть дерьмовые версии песен из 90х. Разве это не достаточно подбадривает? – Зейн спрашивает, наклоняясь к Найлу чуть больше. Он облокачивается щекой о макушку головы Найла, притягивая ее чуть ближе. – Эх, Найл?

 

— Да, чувак?

 

— Ты… заметил что-нибудь странное в Лиаме последнее время? – спрашивает Зейн. Он даже не уверен, зачем спрашивает это, и какой ищет ответ, но он не может перестать думать об их недо-разговоре на крыльце прошлой ночью.

 

— Хм-м? – спрашивает Найл. Это звучит вполне обычно, но Зейн знает, что наткнулся на что-то, на причину, которая спрятана под простым вопросом Найла, — Что ты имеешь в виду?

 

— Не знаю. Мы просто разговаривали прошлой ночью, и было похоже, будто он… я не знаю. Будто он что-то скрывает. И мы никогда не скрывали ничего друг от друга. Может, что-нибудь не так?

 

Найл молчит некоторое время, перед тем как ответить. Тренировка началась с легкой пробежки между оранжевыми конусами, Лиам ездит вокруг них, заставляя его команду ездить мимо препятствий. Арена наполнена звуками скольжения коньков по льду и резким скрежетом, когда игроки останавливаются. Очень часто звучат свистки. Но никто ничего не говорит, и чем больше тишина заполняет место, тем больше Зейн думает, что что-то не так.

 

— Не, не думаю, — наконец, говорит Найл. – Просто думаю, что он… волнуется. Волнуется больше, чем обычно. Ты же знаешь, каким Лиам становится, когда держит все внутри.

 

— Волнуется о чем? – спрашивает Зейн. Тысячи мыслей появляются в его голове: Лиам переезжает, переходит в другую команду, уходит из школы, чтобы поехать в ебанное НХЛ. Все это вполне возможно, все это выглядит неизбежным, и Зейн теперь ждет этого, даже если Лиам рядом. – О чем он волнуется?

 

— Слушай, — тихо произносит Найл, вздыхая, будто он не хочет говорить это. – Я просто делаю догадки, ладно? Это только между нами, потому что Лиам ничего мне не говорил. Я просто думаю… ну знаешь, сейчас он капитан, и хоккей занимает все большее место в его жизни, он… может, он немного волнуется о том, что может потерять людей в своей жизни. Может… потерять тебя. Типа того. – Найл снова вздыхает, и Зейн чувствует, как тяжесть с плеча уходит. – Он много о тебе говорит, Зейн, когда тебя нет рядом. Я думаю, он просто скучает по тебе. Не говори ему, что я сказал это тебе, но я думаю, что он не хочет, чтобы ты грустил.

 

— Но… я здесь. Я на тренировке и… — говорит Зейн, но тут же осекается. Он слышит свои собственные слова в голове, шутки о безразличии к хоккею, которую он говорил уже столько лет, шутки, которые сейчас кажутся ужасно глупыми. Просто это было так всегда, Лиам разделяет все в своей жизни настолько хорошо, что они почти никогда не говорят о его времени на льду. Зейн всегда думал, что был передышкой Лиама, чтобы не думать об игре каждую секунду, но сейчас он не может не думать о том, что, может быть, он отталкивал себя от вещи, которая нравится Лиаму. – Ох.

 

— Дело не в тебе… дерьмо, дело определенно точно не в тебе, Зейн, я не это имел в виду. – Тут же тараторит Найл. – Лиам не затыкается о том, насколько ты хороший друг. Он просто стрессует из-за того, что его поставили капитаном, и того, что он должен быть достаточно хорошим для этого, и школа и все такое. Он говорит тебе об этом дерьме?

 

Ответ опускается в его желудок.

 

— Нет. Не совсем.

 

— Ах. Слушай, это просто догадки, хорошо? Я могу быть полностью неправ. Да, я возможно неправ. – Найл выпускает резкий смешок, но Зейн инстинктивно может сказать, что это наиграно: Найл любит смеяться слишком много и громко, чтобы это звучало искренне. – Я бы не волновался об этом. Никто не знает Лиама, как ты, не так ли?

 

Впрочем, Зейн знает, что Найл прав. Это всегда было правдой, и Зейн приложил к этому много усилий.

 

— Но мы никогда… блять, мы никогда не держали друг от друга секретов до этого момента. Никогда.

 

— Нет, нет, это не секрет, — быстро говорит Найл. Зейн цепляется за оптимистичные нотки в его голове, когда его живот сжимается от тошноты. – Мы все проходим через это, видим друзей все меньше и меньше, проводим больше времени далеко от дома. Это обычная вещь, разве не так? Игра стоит впереди, игра всегда будет впереди. Даже с костылями у меня нет времени на себя, просто так случается. Но ты здесь для него, ведь так?

 

— Да, — говорит Зейн.

 

— И ты любишь его, да?

 

— Конечно, — отвечает Зейн, так легко находя ответ на этот вопрос.

 

— Тогда все будет в порядке, — говорит Найл.

 

— Вообще-то я не ненавижу хоккей, — тихо произносит Зейн.

 

— Мы все это знаем, чувак. Лиам знает это. Лучше всех. – Говорит Найл. Он гладит спину Зейна, и это прикосновение просто волшебное, оно держит Зейна в адекватном состоянии, когда он чувствует головокружение, будто от первой сигареты за несколько часов. – Все просто происходит очень быстро. И, ты же знаешь, Лиам всегда сложно переносит перемены, пытаясь быть как можно лучше.

 

— Я ненавижу изменения, — ворчит Зейн. – Не знаю, как он справляется настолько хорошо.

 

— Он, правда, много говорит о тебе. Заставил всю команду полюбить тебя. – Найл поднимает голову с плеча Зейна, поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него с этой сладкой розовой улыбкой и светящимися голубыми глазами. – Ты его якорь, да?

 

— Ага, — говорит Зейн, думая, насколько это правда. – Может быть.

 

— Это так, — решительно говорит Найл, будто это он решает. – Я знаю тебя, Зейн. Знаю, что ты замечательный друг. Я знаю, что ты любишь его, чувак.

 

— Я люблю его, — говорит Зейн. – Я люблю тебя. Я… люблю всю команду, — это занимает секунду, чтобы понять, что он только что сказал. – Упаси Боже, не говори это не кому. Притворись, что я не говорил этого.

 

На этот раз Найл смеется по-настоящему:

 

— И мы любим тебя тоже, чувак. Даже не волнуйся.

 

— Не буду, — говорит Зейн, пытаясь убедить Найла, даже если он не убеждает самого себя.

 

Найл вновь кладет голову на плечо Зейна, радостный вздох, когда он устремляет свой взгляд на парней, которые тренируются один-на-один, пытаясь завладеть шайбой. Даже не стараясь, Зейн находит Лиама среди других в толпе, и смотрит, как тот катается по кругу. Зейн пытается представить, что происходит в сердце Лиама. Этот стресс, ведущий к односложным предложениям и секретам, которые они вдруг стали хранить друг от друга, перемены, начинающие разрушать тех людей, которыми они когда-то были.

 

Во время потасовки за шайбу Лиам и Луи доказывают то, о чем пишут газеты: идеальная химия. Вместе они двигаются так инстинктивно, пасуя друг другу без единого слова. Они так хороши в этом; связь, которая кажется почти телепатической. Они делают эти передачи инстинктивно, будто две части одного целого. Лиам, не волнующийся о голах в отличие от результата, всегда там, когда он нужен Луи, направляя ему шайбу, когда у него есть отличный шанс для гола. Когда Луи забивает гол, он всегда едет к Лиаму, останавливаясь для личной радости, его рука в перчатке на затылке Лиама, когда он соединяет их лбы в шлемах.

 

Сложно не завидовать тому, что у них есть, но Зейн знает (он знает, должен знать), что у него и Лиама есть то же самое вне льда. Он цепляется за это прямо сейчас, должен сделать это. Когда они вместе, делают домашнюю работу, Лиам всегда знает, когда Зейну нужно отдохнуть, и у Зейна всегда зудят пальцы, когда Лиам голоден или ему нужна помощь с тригонометрической задачей, которую он решает. Это всегда так, в задней части его головы: знание Лиама так, как он знает сам себя.

 

В груди Зейна все еще это чувство, будто гравитации больше не существует, внезапный спуск, как будто он пропустил последние ступени лестницы. Зейн закрывает глаза, как буддисты, и пробегает по всему, что он знает о Лиаме (день рождение, номер телефона, как он любит свой чай, наполнение пиццы, любимые серии Игры Престолов, станции на радио), будто пытаясь держать их по порядку, вещи, которые он знает, и которые не изменятся.

 

Зейн продолжает повторять эти маленькие вещи в своей голове, снова и снова, пока они не застряли там, и он смотрит, как Лиам катается на льду, движения такие элегантные и быстрые, как полет.


	4. Chapter 4

Время после семи вечера, два часа над домашней работой, и они доедают последнюю пачку печенья. Зейн лежит на животе на кровати Лиама, он качает ногами туда-сюда, словно подросток во время разговора по телефону; перед ним лежит куча бумаг, Лиам же сидит со скрещенными ногами у края кровати, вытаскивая кучки сломанных кусочков печенья из упаковки.

Так они проводят каждую субботу в течение двух лет - Лиам набирает калории после тренировки (мышечная масса, сложная хрень связанная с протеинами и углеводами), а Зейн присоединяется к нему просто ради веселья. Обычно они с Лиамом убивают время над домашней работой, возможно это звучит глупо и типично, но Зейн всегда ждет с нетерпением это каждый раз: шанс, чтобы наконец-то вздохнуть после хоккейной тренировки, сложно это сделать, когда находишься в окружении большого количества людей слишком долго. Здесь всего лишь он и Лиам так, как и должно быть. Перед переменами.

Зейн уже давно знает комнату Лиама, как свои пять пальцев, но он не может сосредоточиться, стуча ручкой о страницы Короля Лир (с мультяшными рисунками и помогающими переводами на английский), и жуя сливочное печенье. Но он машинально снова проходится по деталям: ноутбук Лиама лежит открытым на столе, из слабых колонок доносится Great Big Sea, куча грязной одежды переполняет корзину, тройка новых клюшек стоит в углу комнаты. Остатки от тушенного мяса, которое приготовила Рут, уже холодные, их почти полупустые стаканчики стоят рядом с открытой бутылкой колы (крышки нет, позволяя пузырькам газа вылетать, Лиам всегда, черт возьми, забывает закрывать её), два пустых пакета от чипсов и последняя пачка шоколадных пирожных, точнее то, что он них сталось. 

На стенах все его завоевания (команды Лиама и Блэкхокс), золотые и серебряные трофеи проставлены на полке над кроватью, и не меньше четырех постеров любимой хоккейной легенды Лиама, Джонатана Тэйвза, висят на стене. Трое из них снимки в движении: он наполовину наклонен с клюшкой перед собой, как перед атакой. Но есть и просто фото в джерси, смотрящий на Зейна с мертвыми черными глазами и выражением шока на лице.

\- Этот все еще ужасно смешно, - говорит Зейн, указывая на постер ручкой. Он новый, висит всего пару месяцев, и Зейн все еще продолжает смеяться, когда видит его. – Каждый блядский раз.

\- Эй, - мягко говорит Лиам. Он сидит со скрещенными ногами на конце кровати, с книгой на коленях, он даже не смотрит на Зейна, когда говорит, - Нам обязательно разговаривать об Тэйвза снова?

\- Нет, нет, - говорит Зейн. – Я знаю, над легендами нельзя смеяться.

\- Потому что есть очень много замечательных Канадских игроков… - и Лиам снова начинает _разговор Тэйвза_.

\- Но Тэйвз – один из лучших игроков, которые играли в НХЛ, я знаю, - говорит Зейн. Он научился не смеяться над легендами Лиама, слишком много раз разговаривая об этом, но он держит в голове то, что сказал Найл сегодня. И Зейн ждет этот утомительный монолог сейчас, он хочет слышать, как Лиам говорит об этом. – Впрочем, он все равно выглядит, как картошка.

\- Зейн! – кричит Лиам, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на него. Он выглядит разозленным, но определенно улыбается. – Он красивый, оставь его в покое.

\- Почему он так сильно тебе нравится? – интересуется Зейн. Он знает почему, так как слышал много раз эту историю, но сейчас важным для него является то, что сейчас они только вдвоем. Лицо Лиама меняется, когда он начинает говорить о Тэйвзе и Блэкхоксе, он выглядит так, будто они - это вся его жизнь, и Зейн очень хочет увидеть это сейчас. – Разве он не предатель, раз играет за Штаты?

Лиам выглядит сбитым с толку:

\- Ты хочешь поговорить о Джонни?

Зейн пожимает плечами, будто это его не волнует. Кидая свою ручку на кровать и закрывает Короля Лир, парень подползает ближе к концу кровати так, что он может лечь на спину и посмотреть на Лиама:

\- Давай. Расскажи мне, что делает его таким особенным?

\- Ты, правда, это хочешь знать? – спрашивает Лиам, его улыбка становится шире, когда он осознает, что Зейн спрашивает его.

\- Конечно, - говорит Зейн. – Давай расскажи мне, пока я быстро выкурю сигарету у окна. Нам нужен перерыв. Его сигареты лежат на комоде рядом с их остывшим ужином, он спускается с кровати, берет их и идет к окну.

Лиам потягивается, когда встает, полоска кожи показывается, когда его футболка приподнимается. Хоккеист чуть стонет, пока зевает, и фыркает, двигая плечами. И по звуку Зейн может сказать, что Лиам опять перетрудился на тренировке, всегда что-то болит, даже если он притворяется, что все в порядке. Зейн всегда был рядом, когда Лиам даже не мог встать с дивана, жалобно выпячивая губу, чтобы Зейн подал ему стакан воды или поменял диск в DVD. Звуки, которые Лиам издает, когда ему больно, отпечатались в голове Зейна, маленькие сигналы, которые он замечает, которые заставляют его хмуриться.

Когда Лиам присоединяется к Зейну у окна, оно уже полностью открыто для зимней ночи (родители Лиама запрещают курить дома), и Зейн уже выдыхает струю дыма в холод. Они сидят близко, плечом к плечу, и Зейн почти начинает волноваться.

\- Он просто… он просто очень крутой, - говорит Лиам. Он сует руки в карманы и пожимает плечами. – Сложно сформулировать мысль иногда.

\- Я понимаю. – Ветер снаружи ужасно холодный, и он чуть жалит костяшки, заставляя мурашкам появляться на его голой руке. – Но это только я, братан. Просто… скажи, что ты думаешь.

\- Хорошо, он тот, кем я всегда хотел быть. Он так _сильно_ старается, никогда не сдается, всегда старается быть лучше, - говорит Лиам. Он начинает медленно, но можно услышать теплоту в его голосе. Это странно, потому что Зейн смотрел, как Лиам говорит об этом так много раз, но никогда не обращал на внимание на то, как Лиам говорит о своих героях. Щеки чуть покрасневшие, глаза сияют, и эта энергия, которая исходит от его тела, даже если он не двигается. Он почти мурлычет от наслаждения, будто это в его венах. – Он может быть таким серьезным, но иногда он смешной. И он любит свою команду, он убивает себя, стоя за них на льду и вне его.

\- Мм, - говорит Зейн. Он слышит слова, знает, что Лиам говорит, но он обращает внимание на то, _как_ Лиам говорит это. Это не просто разговор о легенде, есть что-то в голосе Лиама, будто он говорит о человеке, которым хотел бы быть. – Звучит знакомо. – Добавляет Зейн между сигаретой.

\- Не, - тут же отвечает Лиам, но его щеки краснеют. – Он просто не останавливается. С детства он знал, кем хотел быть и не останавливался, пока не добился этого. Тэйвз… он очень крутой. Он тот, кем бы я хотел быть.

Зейн любит это. Он любит то, что только они двое говорят об этом, все тепло Лиама направлено только на него. Это происходило так много раз, что Зейн не может сосчитать (они двое сидящие на диване с игрой Блэкхокс, Зейн в своем телефоне, и Лиам почти подпрыгивает от наслаждения), но он никогда не смотрел на Лиама, пока это происходило. Он живой, такой светящийся и полный амбиций, полный веселья, так очевидно желающий поделиться этим с Зейном. Зейн ненавидит себя за то, что он никогда не спрашивал об этом.

\- Ты хороший капитан, - говорит Зейн. Сигарета уменьшается, когда он делает затяжку, выдыхая струйку дыма наружу. – Это так. Ты так на него похож, Мистера Голова Картошки.

Лиам так сильно краснеет, что даже не исправляет кличку Зейна.

\- Вообще-то нет.

\- Оу, да ладно, ты такой папочка. Люди, старше тебя на три года, приходят к тебе за советом. Ты так сильно работаешь, могу поспорить: сейчас ты не можешь поднять руку выше своего плеча.

Лиам стонет:

\- Думаю, я просто неправильно спал.

Не сложно говорить об этом. Зейн видел, как Лиам играет, как увеличивал терпение, которое у него есть сейчас, взрослея.

\- Ты прошел от двенадцатилетнего парня, над которым смеялись из-за милой хоккейной экипировки, до того, что сейчас в местной газете пишут о твоих лидерских качествах, чувак. И я наблюдал за всем этим, как ты стал таким замечательным, братан. Я наблюдал за тем, как ты стал настоящим капитаном.

Лиам молчит, глубоко дыша свежим воздухом.

\- Зейн, - тихо говорит Лиам, предложение говорит само за себя.

\- Ты бы убил за своих товарищей. Я видел, как ты стоял за Луи во время драк. Я знаю, что ты был с Найлом три дня в больнице перед операцией, - Зейн выдыхает дым, пожимая плечами, будто он только сейчас понял это. Он начал это для того, чтобы сломать стены, которые у них были, чтобы быть полностью честными друг с другом, но вдруг он осознает, что это намного важнее. Зейну надо, чтобы Лиам знал это, ему надо, чтобы все это застряло в голове Лиама, так что, когда они не будут вместе, Лиам будет _знать_ , будет знать о чувстве, которое есть в груди Зейна, которое он не знает, как назвать. – Ты знаешь, что являешь героем для некоторых детей, так ведь?

\- Не думаю, - бормочет Лиам, но двигается к Зейну ближе. Их тела соприкасаются, от плеч до кистей. Их пальцы дотрагиваются друг до друга, бедра соединены вместе. – Зейн, почему ты…

\- И я твой друг, - Зейн пожимает плечами. Он стряхивает пепел в окно и вновь затягивается успокаивающим никотином. – И ты будешь расти и становиться лучше, и я все еще буду твоим другом.

Лиам издает звук, будто задыхается, будто у него болит где-то возле ребер, но такого Зейн никогда не слышал. Это новое ранение, которое заставляет Зейна сжаться внутри.

\- Спасибо, чувак. – Наконец, говорит Лиам. – Спасибо за… - Зейн закрывает глаза, ресницы чуть трепещут. И он хочет услышать конец предложения. - … спасибо, Зейн.

Давления на их сторонах растет, теплота Лиама перемещается в кожу Зейна, когда они наклоняются друг к другу. Медленно Лиам поворачивает свою голову, чтобы прижать свои губы к плечу Зейна, оставляя не громкий поцелуй, и тут же облокотиться щекой на то же место.

\- Ты бы сказал, если бы что-то было не так? – спрашивает Зейн.

Лиам отвечает не сразу:

\- Конечно, - это звучит естественное, это звучит _очевидно_ , но часть Зейна чувствует, что есть что-то, о чем они не разговаривают.

\- Все что угодно, - вновь говорит Зейн, желая, чтобы Лиам понимал это. – Я никуда не денусь. Это не изменится.

\- Знаю, что не изменится, - говорит Лиам, его голос дрожит на первых слогах. Пальцы дотрагиваются до пальцев Зейна, большой палец чуть сгибается, когда мизинец Зейна дотрагивается до него. – Я… я знаю, что это так.

Сигарета сгорает, будучи забытой: пепел образуется на другом конце, потому что Зейн слишком сконцентрирован на теле Лиама рядом с собой. Перемены – совершенно маленькие, просто то, как они двигаются рядом, достаточно, чтобы Зейн мог почувствовать каждую точку, где они соприкасаются, когда они стоят вместе напротив окна, почти дрожа от холодного воздуха. Зейн не знает, что это, но он чувствует это, эту большую безымянную вещь, которую Лиам не говорит ему. И Зейн надеется, что он достаточно хороший друг, и он ненавидит то, что он не говорил этого Лиаму тысячи раз, и он желает, чтобы, когда Лиам говорил: _«Я знаю, что ты не уйдешь»_ , это не звучало, как вопрос.

Сгораемый фильтр сигареты доходит до пальцев Зейна, маленькое тепло, когда он горит у кожи. Зейн шипит, чертыхается и выкидывает ее из окна. Ко времени, когда Зейн дышит огнем, Лиам отступает и возвращается к домашней работе.

Дом полон запахов ужина, когда Зейн входит. Тост с кумином, ярко-бордовые помидоры, мокрый запах отваренного риса, а так же запах духов его сестры и сигарет отца, запах стирального порошка с лимоном. Пахнет, как дом, и Зейн тут же чувствует, как энергия пропадает, энергия, которую он сохранил в течение дня (и ее не так много), просто исчезает, и Зейн чистый, будто не должен продолжать улыбаться, просто может отпустить.

Зейн только снял свое пальто и скинул ботинки, как Сафаа прибегает к нему, чтобы обнять.

\- Привет, детка, - говорит Зейн, взъерошивая ее шелковистые черные волосы. Она уже одета в свою розовую пижаму, готовая лечь спать; Зейн приседает, чтобы втянуть ее в объятия. – Все еще не спишь?

\- Мама сказала: я могу посмотреть _Однажды в сказке_ , - говорит Сафаа.

\- Звучит круто, - отвечает Зейн, неся ее в гостиную.

На кофейном столике все еще стоят тарелки с растаявшим мороженым, полупустые стаканы молока, остатки ужина, на который Зейн не успел. Его отец сидит на диване, смотря игру Кэнакс, а Валия лежит на ковре, делая домашнюю работу, прямо как Зейн час назад на кровати Лиама. Это дом, и Зейн, наконец-то, может дышать.

\- Привет, - говорит Ясер, поднимая чашку чая в знак приветствия. – Что не так? – тут же спрашивает он, зная выражение Зейна слишком хорошо.

\- Что-то не так? – спрашивает Сафаа, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на Зейна. Ее рот открыт в ужасе, и Зейну хочется смеяться.

\- Все нормально, - отвечает Зейн, опуская ее на землю. – Просто устал, да?

Его отец не кажется удовлетворен ответом, как Сафаа, которая смеется, убегая обратно на кухню. Зейн сует руки в карманы, стоя в гостиной, пожевывая свою губу, будто он очень заинтересован в хоккейной игре на телевизоре.

\- Иди сюда, - говорит Ясер, похлопывая по месту рядом с собой.

Зейн вздыхает, но шаркает к нему ногами, садясь на диван рядом со своим отцом. Ему может быть уже 17, но ему нравится это слишком сильно, чтобы притворяться, что это не так, его стыдливое выражение все равно никто не видит. Ясер кладет руку на плечо Зейна и притягивает его ближе, пока Зейн не скручивается в мячик рядом с ним: ноги на диване, и руки обнимают колени, прижимая их ближе к груди.

\- Что не так, Зейн? – вновь спрашивает Ясер, тише на этот раз, чтобы его сестры не услышали.

\- Ничего, пап. – Отвечает парень. Его отец пахнет, как старый пряный одеколон, которым он брызгается для работы (почти не чувствуется, но он все еще там), под сильным запахом табака. Его сигареты не такие, как у Зейна, какая-то импортная турецкая вещь без фильтра, и этот запах такой знакомый, что причиняет боль, немного кисловатый и немного сладкий. – Просто устал, и все.

\- Что ты делал сегодня? – нежно спрашивает мужчина, сжимая плечо Зейна.

\- Проводил время с Лиамом. У него была тренировка, а потом мы делали домашнюю работу, ничего особенного. – Зейн думает, звучит ли он так же устало, как и чувствует себя.

\- Ох, хорошо, - произносит отец. – Лиам – хороший мальчик, ведь так?

Зейн почти смеется. Его отец всегда говорит это о Лиаме, каждый раз, когда он упоминается, всегда такая сладкая любовь к его манерам и игре в хоккей, и Зейн всегда улыбается, слыша это.

\- Да, он хороший мальчик, пап.

\- Мы видим его слишком мало в последнее время, - вновь говорит Ясер. Он все еще смотрит игру, так что пропускает, как его рот чуть дергает в гримасе. Будто его отец нечаянно узнал, что именно беспокоит Зейна больше всего, даже если он не понимает, что сделал. – Мы ему, что, больше не нравимся?

\- Не, он просто занят, - голос Зейна сухой, так что он прочищает горло, продолжая. – Он капитан и все такое. Ты же знаешь, он любит вас.

Игра лишь наполовину завершена, но Ясер тянется за пультом на кофейном столике, передавая его Зейну.

\- Включи то, что ты хочешь, _jan_.

\- Эй! – кричит Сафаа, прибегая из кухни. – Папочка, ты сказал, что сегодня моя очередь.

Ясер смеется и смотрит на Зейна, будто это все его вина, просто сбрасывает ответственность.

\- Ну, я хочу посмотреть _Однажды в сказке_ , - Зейн переключает на правильный канал.

Сафаа радуется и прыгает на диван рядом с Зейном, скручиваясь рядом с ним, прямо как брат рядом с отцом. Должно быть смущающе быть таким ребенком снова, но он чувствует себя стойко из-за отца, не защищено, а просто смело, будто отец доверяет ему, чтобы научиться жить в мире с ответственностью, даже если Зейн даже не чувствует себя защищенным в нем.

\- Это хорошо, что у тебя есть друг, как Лиам, - немного позже говорит Ясер, будто он обдумывал это во время первых титров. – Хорошо иметь друзей, но особенно - лучшего другого, одного. Это очень хорошо.

Зейн не уверен, сдал ли он себя, или его отец просто слишком сосредоточен на нем и замечает все реакции Зейна на его разговоры. Но это предложение растягивает в сердце Зейна дыру. Она увеличивается, открытая вещь, которую Зейн желает заполнить советами, а не вещами, которые он сказал Лиаму (чувствуя намного больше, чем он когда-либо мог сказать, надеясь, что Лиам знает это, даже если это не так). Дыра в его теле, через которую свистит зимний ветер.

\- Да, пап, - Зейн, наконец, отвечает. – Мне реально… мне повезло. Мне реально повезло.

\- И ему повезло, что у него есть такой друг, как ты, - отвечает мужчина. Когда Зейн не отвечает, его отец поворачивается, чтобы подарить ему внимательный взгляд, взгляд, от которого Зейн не может отвернуться. – Я серьезно, Зейн. Ты превращаешься в замечательного молодого мужчину. Ему очень повезло. Всем повезло, что у них есть ты. Я знаю, что и мне повезло.

Невозможно знать, что сказать на это. Зейн чувствует слезы в своих глазах, но он сдерживает их, кусая губу. Ему хочется верить отцу, было бы легко просто поверить, но что-то сдерживает его. Это заикание в словах Лиама, когда они наедине, это вес того, что остается несказанным, это маленькие перемены в их дружбе с Лиамом, как глобальное потепление превращает знакомое во что-то неизвестное.

\- Спасибо, _babá_ , - бормочет Зейн, сильнее кусая губу.

\- Волнение уйдет, - уверенно произносит Ясер, так легко, что Зейн почти верит в это. – Ты молод. Вот увидишь.


End file.
